This invention relates generally to structural insulated panels such as used in building construction and is particularly directed to a rigid flat panel having an insulating core, first and second opposed outer facings having high tensile strength, and reinforcing strips attached to either the inner or outer surface of one or both of the panel""s facings.
Lumber stick construction commonly used in the construction of most homes and small to medium sized structures employs 2X dimensional structural lumber members and nails for joining the lumber members. The stick built approach requires assembly and joining of the lumber members by hand and is thus manpower intensive. In addition, the lumber products used are seldom straight, warp with moisture, creep under a load, and are of inconsistent quality. Moreover, lumber cannot withstand high point loading and is thus of limited structural strength. Finally, 2X dimensional structural lumber members form thermal bridges in exterior walls and roofs and thus are not energy efficient.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a metal reinforced structural insulated panel having a lightweight insulating core and first and second opposed outer facings attached to the core and comprised of plastic impregnated paper for high tensile strength. The panel incorporates reinforcing strips such as of either metal or wood bonded to inner or outer surfaces of the outer facings to accommodate large axial, transverse and compression loads.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structural insulated panel capable of withstanding large tensile, bending, compression, axial and racking loads which is of simple construction and easy to install.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a structural insulated panel having an insulating foam core with high tensile strength outer facings and wood or metal reinforcing strips attached to either an outer surface of a facing or to an inner surface of a facing and the insulating foam core to accommodate large axial, transverse and compression loads.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a structural insulated panel with internal reinforcing strips and upper and lower metal edge caps connected respectively to the upper and lower ends of the reinforcing strips for facilitating attachment of the panel to a foundation or floor and a ceiling or roof.
This invention contemplates a reinforced, insulated structural panel comprising a generally flat insulating core having first and second opposed sides; first and second sheets of plastic impregnated paper respectively disposed on the first and second sides of the insulating core for providing the panel with high tensile strength; first and second elongated, linear structural members respectively disposed in contact with the first and second sheets of plastic impregnated paper and extending substantially the entire length of the panel for increasing the bending strength of the panel; and adhesive means disposed on the first and second structural members for respectively bonding the first and second structural members to said first and second sheets of plastic impregnated paper.